wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.1/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska Bagniska Baraba. Wielkie to szczęście dla Michała, iż tak spiesznie opuścił stacyę pocztową. Rozkazy pułkownika Iwana zakomunikowano natychmiast u wszystkich bram miasta, rysopis jego wysłano do naczelników poczt, aby nie mógł wyjechać z Omska. Ale w tej chwili koń Michała galopował już po stepie, a kuryer nie będąc natychmiast ściganym, miał nadzieję umknięcia. Michał wyjechał z Omska dnia 29 Lipca o godzinie ósmej wieczorem. Miasto to leży prawie w połowie drogi z Moskwy do Irkutska, gdzie powinien był przybyć za dni dziesięć, jeżeli chciał wyprzedzić hordy tatarskie. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, iż przypadek który go postawił wobec matki, zdradził jego incognito. Iwan nie wątpił już że kuryer cesarski był w Omsku i dążył do Irkutska. Depesze powierzone mu niezmiernie musiały być ważne, Michał nie wątpił więc iż nie oszczędzą żadnych środków dla pojmania go. Ale o czem nie wiedział, czego nie mógł wiedzieć, to że Marfa była w ręku Iwana, i być może iż przyjdzie zapłacić jej życiem, za chwilowe uniesienie, którego nie mogła powstrzymać na widok syna swego! I dobrze się stało iż o tem nie wiedział! Czyż byłby w stanie oprzeć się tej nowej próbie! Tak więc Michał nieustannie podniecał bieg swego rumaka, aby co najspieszniej przybyć na stacyę, gdzie zamierzał postarać się o środki pospieszniejszego odbywania podróży. O północy przeleciawszy 70 wiorst, stanął na stacyi Kulikowo. Ale tam jak przewidywał, nie zastał ani koni ani powozu. Jakiś oddział tatarów przechodził przez stepy. Co się tylko dało, wszystko Tatarzy w wioskach i stacyach pocztowych zrabowali. Zaledwo z wielkim trudem Michał znalazł czem konia i siebie posilić. Wierzchowca swego musiał oszczędzać, bo nie wiedział jak i kiedy będzie go mógł innym zastąpić. Pragnąc jednak jak najwięcej oddalić się od ludzi niewątpliwie ścigających go z rozkazu Iwana, postanowił wciąż jechać. Tak więc po godzinie wypoczynku, puścił się dalej w stepy. Jak dotąd okoliczności atmosferyczne dość sprzyjały jego podróży. Temperatura była znośna. Noce krótkie i księżycowe nie przeszkadzały w podróży. Wreszcie Michał jechał jak człowiek znający swą drogę, nigdy nie wątpił i nigdy się nie wahał. Pomimo smutnych myśli, zachował dziwną jasność umysłu i tak prosto zmierzał ku celowi, jak gdyby cel ten miał wytknięty na końcu horyzontu. Jeżeli od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się na zakręcie drogi, to tylko aby dać wytchnąć koniowi. Wtedy zeskakiwał z siodła, przykładał ucho do ziemi i słuchał, czy nie doleci go przypadkiem tentent galopującego konia po stepach. Nie usłyszawszy nic podejrzanego, puszczał się dalej. Dnia 30 Lipca o godzinie 9-ej rano Michał wyjeżdżał ze stacyi Turumoff i puszczał się w bagniste okolice Baraba. Tam na przestrzeni 300 wiorst, naturalne przeszkody mogły być bardzo wielkie. Wiedział o nich dobrze, lecz wiedział także że je przezwyciężyć zdoła. Ogromne że bagniska Baraba od północy na południe, między sześćdziesiątym a pięćdziesiątym dziewiątym stopniem równoleżnika, służą za zbiornik wszystkich wód deszczowych, nie znajdujących ujścia ani do rzeki Obi ani do Irtyszu. Powierzchnia gruntu jest mocno gliniastą, a tem samem, trudną do przebycia, wody nie mając gdzie wsiąkać, pozostają na powierzchni, tworząc olbrzymie kałuże, ciężkie do przebycia w porze letniej. Tamtędy prowadzi droga do Irkutska, a z pośrodka kałuż, stawów, jezior i bagnisk, wychodzą trujące wyziewy, tem szkodliwsze, że podniecane wielkiemi niebezpieczeństwami i utrudzeniem podróży. W zimie, kiedy zimno zmraża wszystko co jest płynne, kiedy śnieg wyrównywa ziemię i wyboje sanki z łatwością mkną po powierzchni stwardniałej Baraba. Wtedy myśliwi nawiedzają tłumnie pełne zwierza okolice, bijąc kuny, sobole i drogocenne lisy, których futra tak są poszukiwane. Ale podczas lata, bagna czasami są nawet nie do przebycia, kiedy wody przybiorą. Michał puścił konia na łąkę torfową, nie pokrytą nawet nędzną trawą stepów, służącą za pożywienie dla licznych trzód syberyjskich. Nie była to już łąka bezgraniczna, a raczej olbrzymia płaszczyzna, porosła różnorodnemi krzewami. Trawa dochodziła wtedy od pięciu do sześciu stóp wysokości. Trawa ustąpiła miejsca roślinom bagnistym, którym wilgoć i upał pozwalały wzrastać do olbrzymich wymiarów. Było to po większej części sitowie i łączeń, tworzące nieprzebyte kobierce, zasiane tysiącem różnobarwnych kwiatów, w pośród których odznaczały się pięknością lilie, łączące swój zapach z wyziewami trzęsawiska. Michał galopował między sitowiem; tak więc ani od strony bagna, ani od strony drogi nie był widzialnym. Rośliny wysokością jego wzrost przewyższały, śladem jedynym było zrywanie się całych stad dzikiego ptactwa, niknącego w błękitach nieba. Droga jednak była równo wytkniętą. Tutaj ciągnęła między gęstym murem roślin bagniska, tam okalała stawy, zajmujące kilkaset wiorst długości, W innych miejscach niepodobieństwem było wyminąć wody stojącej na drodze; miejsce mostów zastępowały platformy, pokryte grubą warstwą gliny, uginające się przy każdem stąpnięciu konia., jak deska rzucona nad przepaścią. Niekiedy platformy takie miały od dwustu do trzystu stóp długości i częstokroć podróżni, szczególniej podróżujący w tarantasach, doświadczali cierpień bardzo zbliżonych do choroby morskiej. Michał tak po gruncie pewnym jak i trzęsącym się pędził nieustannie, przesadzając wyłomy grubych, pogniłych tarcic; ale jakkolwiek jechał szybko, tak on sam jak i koń jego nie mogli uniknąć ukąszeń owadów, całemi gromadami szybujących w krainach bagnistych. Podróżni przebywający Barabę w porze letniej, zaopatrują się w maski z końskiego włosia oprawione w żelazo, zasłaniające im plecy. Pomimo tych ostrożności jednak, prawie ani jeden nie wychodzi ztamtąd z rękami i twarzą nie spuchniętą i nie czerwoną od ukąszeń. Atmosfera zdaje się być przepełnioną cienkiemi żądełkami, i z łatwością możnaby uwierzyć, iż całkowita zbroja rycerska, nie byłaby w stanie uchronić od ukąszeń dwuskrzydłych owadów. Jestto groźna strefa, gdzie człowiek walczyć musi z komarami i tysiącem prawie mikroskopijnych owadów, gołem okiem nie widzialnych, ale dających się czuć bolesnemi ukłóciami, do których najzapaleńszy nawet myśliwiec syberyjski przywyknąć nie może. Koń Michała prześladowany przez owady podskakiwał, jak gdyby go naraz tysiącem ostróg ukłuto. Zagrzewany wściekłością unosił się, pędził, przebiegał wiorsta za wiorstą, z szybkością kolei żelaznej, oganiając boki ogonem i szybkością biegu usiłującego owady pozostawić za sobą. Któż mógłby przypuścić iż tak bagnista okolica mogła być stałem siedliskiem ludu? A jednak tak było. Od czasu do czasu widać było szałasy syberyjskie między olbrzymiem sitowiem. Mężczyźni, kobiety, starcy, dzieci, odziani skórą zwierząt, paśli chude trzody baranów, aby je uchronić od owadów palili nieustannie ogniska z zielonego drzewa, których ostry dym mięszał się z wyziewami trzęsawisk. Skoro Michał czuł iż wierzchowiec jego już stąpać nie może, zatrzymywał się przy jednym z tych nędznych szałasów, i tam zapominając własnego znużenia, smarował rany biednego zwierza gorącą tłustością, jak to jest zwyczajem na Syberyi; potem dawał dobrą racyę obroku, a dopiero po opatrzeniu konia myślał o podreparowaniu sił własnych; zjadał kawałek chleba i mięsa, popijając szklanką kwasu. W godzinę lub dwie najwyżej jechał już dalej do Irkutska. Tak przebył ośmdziesiąt wiorst od stacyi Turumoff i 30 Lipca o godzinie czwartej wieczorem, nieczuły na wszelkie trudy, przybywał do Elamska. Tam, należało dać koniowi całą noc wytchnienia. Odważny zwierz nie mógłby już jechać dalej. W Elamsku tak jak i wszędzie nie było żadnych środków komunikacyjnych. Z tych samych co tam powodów, brakowało zarówno powozów jak i koni. Miasteczko Elams nie nawiedzone jeszcze przez Tatarów, było prawie zupełnie wyludnione, bo łatwo było doń wkroczyć od południa, a trudno być wspomaganym od północy. To też stacye pocztowe, biuro policyi, dom gubernatora, wszystko to było opuszczone z rozkazu wyższego i tak urzędnicy jako też i inni mieszkańcy wydalili się do Kamska, w sam środek Baraby. Michał musiał się zdecydować na przepędzenie nocy w Elamsku, aby koń jego dwanaście godzin mógł wypocząć. Pamiętał dobrze o poleceniu danem mu w Moskwie, aby nie zdradzał swego incognito, aby pomimo wszelkich przeszkód przybył do Irkutska, lecz aby nie narażał całego przedsięwzięcia dla szybkości podróży, powinien był więc oszczędzać jedynego środka, jaki mu do takowej pozostawał. Nazajutrz opuszczał Elamsk w chwili kiedy przednie straże tatarskie były już tylko o dziesięć wiorst za nim, na drodze Baraba, puszczając się znów w bagniste trzęsawiska. Droga była gładka, co ułatwiało podróż, ale kręta, co ją przedłużało. Niepodobieństwem było porzucić ją dla trzymania się prostej linii, bo tam stawy i bagna były nieprzebyte. Nazajutrz 1-go Sierpnia o sto dwadzieścia wiorst dalej, Michał w samo południe wjeżdżał do miasteczka Spaskoje, o drugiej zaś zatrzymał się w Pokrowskoje. Wierzchowiec jego nie byłby już mógł kroku jednego dalej zrobić. Tam musiał pozostać resztę dnia i noc całą; ale wyruszywszy nazajutrz rano wciąż galopując na gruncie w połowie zatopionym, drugiego sierpnia o godzinie czwartej po południu, zatrzymał się w Kamsku, to jest o siedmdziesiąt pięć wiorst dalej. Tutaj kraj zmieniał się. Duża wieś Kamsk jest jakoby wyspą mieszkalną i zdrową, leżącą wśród zamieszkałej okolicy. Zajmuje ona sam środek Baraby. Tam dzięki kanalizacyi Tomu przepływa Irtysz, zamieniając trzęsawiska w łąki najżyzniejsze. Jednak ulepszenie to nie zdołało we wszystkiem usunąć jeszcze gorączki; jesienną porą nawiedzającej mieszkańców. A jednak tam to mieszkańcy Baraby chronią się, kiedy wyziewy bagniste zbyt im zatruwając powietrze, wypędzają z innych okolic prowincyi. Emigracya wywołana najściem Tatarów, dotąd nie miała miejsca w Kamsku. Mieszkańcy czuli się bezpiecznymi w środku Baraby, dokąd w danym razie mogli się schronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Tak więc Michał żadnych nie mógł tutaj powziąść wiadomości. Do niego to gubernator byłby się raczej odwołał, gdyby był wiedział jaki w istocie piastował tytuł mniemany kupiec z Irkutska. Kamsk, samem położeniem swojem, zdawał się nie należeć do Syberyi i obecnych w niej wypadków. Michał pokazywał się bardzo mało. Być nie dostrzeżonym było teraz już dlań za mało, obecnie chciał on się stać niewidzialnym. Doświadczenie przeszłości uczyniło go więcej niż przezornym w teraźniejszości i przyszłości. To też trzymał się on na uboczu, nie wychodząc wcale z oberży dokąd zajechał. Mógłby wprawdzie był znaleść tarantas w Kamsku, ale po dojrzalszej rozwadze wolał podróżować konno, lękając się aby tarantas nie zwrócił nań uwagi, przynajmniej aż do chwili przejścia linii obecnie zajmowanej przez Tatarów, linii przecinającej prawie dolinę Irtyszu, i nie chcąc niczem wzbudzić podejrzenia. Wreszcie dla przebycia trudnej przeprawy w Baraba, dla ucieczki w pośród bagnisk w wypadku gdyby mu groziło niebezpieczeństwo, łatwiej się było jeźdzcowi rzucić w najgęściejsze zarośla sitowia, zatem koń lepszy był od powozu. Potem w Tomsku lub w Krasnojarsku, miał się namyślić jak dalej działać wypadnie. Co do konia, o tem ani pomyśał aby go zamienić na innego. Dzielny zwierz był stworzonym dla niego. Wiedział jakie mógł mieć zeń korzyści. W Omsku kupił go widocznie szczęśliwą ręką, Nadto przywiązał się już po części do swego wierzchowca, ten ostatni zaś przywykł już do tego rodzaju podróży, byle tylko dano mu kilka godzin wypoczynku, jeździec mógł być pewnym dojechania na nim dokąd zechce. Tak więc przez wieczór i noc z drugiego na trzeci Sierpnia, Michał pozostawał w oberży, przy wjeździe do miasta, w oberży mało uczęszczanej, nieprzystępnej dla ciekawych i natrętów. Złamany utrudzeniem położył się, nakarmiwszy jednak poprzednio konia; ale sen jego był niespokojnym i przerywanym. Za wiele wspomnień, za wiele miał na raz niepokojów. Obraz starej matki, obraz młodej, nieustraszonej towarzyszki podróży, pozostawionej zdała, bez opieki, kolejno przesuwał się w jego umyśle, częstokroć zlewając się w myśl jedną. Potem powracał do poselstwa którego przysiągł dopełnić… To co widział od chwili wyjazdu z Moskwy, w coraz ważniejszem świetle poselstwo to przedstawiało mu… A kiedy spojrzał na list z pieczęcią cesarską, zawierający zapewne lekarstwo na wszystko, uczuwał dziką chęć rzucenia się w stepy i przebycia lotem ptaka przestrzeni dzielącej go od Irkutska; pragnął być orłem aby wznieść się nad przeszkody, stać się huraganem dla przerżnięcia powietrza z szybkością stu wiorst na godzinę, aby stanąć nakoniec w obliczu Głównodowodzącego. Nazajutrz o godzinie szóstej rano, Michał wyjechał, zamierzając dnia tego przebyć ośmdziesiąt wiorst dzielących Kamsk od Ubińska. Oddaliwszy się dwadzieścia wiorst, znów wjechał w trzęsawiska Baraba, często na stopę pokryte wodą. Wtedy trudno było poznać drogę, ale dzięki przezorności drogę tę odbył bez żadnego wypadku. Przybywszy do Ubińska Michał przez całą noc dał koniowi wypocząć, gdyż pragnął nazajutrz bez wytchnienia, przejechać sto wiorst dzielących Ubińsk od Ikantskoje. Równo z dniem wyruszył, ale nieszczęściem grunt Baraby jest tutaj najnieznośniejszy. Między Ubińskiem i Kamakową, przed kilku tygodniami spadły obfite deszcze, zatrzymując tutaj wody jak gdyby w nieprzemakalnej miednicy. Jedno z takich jezior, niedość rozległe, aby zostać zaliczonem do nomenklatury geograficznej jest Czang, które należało 20 wiorst okrążyć, przy nieopisanych trudnościach. Michał nie biorąc powozu w Kamsku dobrze uczynił, bo koń jego przechodził tam, gdzie żaden ekwipaż przejść by nie mógł. O godzinie dziewiątej wieczorem, przybył do Ikantskoje, gdzie zatrzymał się noc całą. Tutaj zupełny był brak nowin z teatru wojennego. Z samej natury położenia swego, prowincya ta uniknęła najścia Tatarów. Ale trudności naturalne miały się zmniejszyć nakoniec i jeżeli nie zajdzie żadna przeszkoda, Michał już nazajutrz zupełnie opuści trzęsawiska Baraba. Wtedy dostanie się na drogę wygodniejszą, a dla osiągnięcia tego, potrzebował już tylko przebyć sto dwadzieścia pięć wiorst, dzielących go jeszcze od Koływań. Przybywszy tam, będzie już tylko na takiej samej odległości od Tomska. Wtedy w miarę powziętych wiadomości, najprawdopodobniej okrąży miasto zajmowane przez Feofar-Hana, stosownie jak mu okoliczności wskażą. Ale jeżeli miasta takie jak Ikantskoje, jak Karguinsk który przebył nazajutrz, były bezpieczne dzięki trzęsawiskom Baraba, gdzie kolumny tatarskie z trudnością mogłyby manewrować, czyż nie należało się obawiać, aby po przebyciu najżyźniejszych okolic Obi, Michał nie potrzebując już lękać się przeszkód fizycznych, nie potrzebował się lękać człowieka? To było prawdopodobne. Bądź co bądź, w razie potrzeby nie wahałby się zboczyć z prostej drogi do Irkutska. Wtedy jadąc przez stepy narażał się na wszystkie niedogodności. Nigdzie wytkniętej drogi, nigdzie wioski lub miasta. Zaledwo kilka folwarków odosobnionych lub szałasów ubogich, gościnnych niewątpliwie, ale gdzie zbywało im na wszystkiem! Jednak nie można się było wahać. Wreszcie około godziny wpół do czwartej po południu, przebywszy stacyę Kargatsk, opuszczał Barabę, wjeżdżając na grunt twardy i suche terytoryum syberyjskie, dzwoniące pod uderzeniem kopyt końskich. Opuścił Moskwę piętnastego Lipca. Tak więc tego dnia, 5 Sierpnia, rachując w to prawie siedmdziesiąt godzin straconych na wybrzeżach Irtyszu, dwadzieścia jeden dni upłynęło od jego wyjazdu. Pięćset wiorst dzieliło go jeszcze od Irkutska.